ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Takamura Mamoru/History/Second Part
Part II A Passing Point Arc Takamura makes an appearance in this arc. Under Siege Arc In order to get away from Aoki's fade, Takamura decides to travel around Japan. He visits various places while traveling. He returns in time for Ippo's match against Karasawa Takuzō Father's Back Arc Inescapable Destiny Arc During the Press Conference before the match, Takamura makes a comment that he no longer has a reason to stay in the Middleweight division. When he heard Fox means "Kitsune" in Japanese, he mentions that after this "Fox Hunt", he will conqueror the Super Middleweight Class next. When Richard Fox heard, Takamura's comment, it made him mad, where he wanted to get into a fight with Takamura at the Press Conference. Prior to the match, Kimura Tatsuya had a rematch fight with Eleki Battery, where it also ended in a draw. Aoki Masaru also had a rematch with Papaya Dachiu, where that also ended with a draw. Ishii Yūta had a match next for the Bantamweight World title, but he ended losing the match in the 2nd Round. Takamura starts the match with yell, "This is called "His-satsu" and it means instant death!" He then proceeds to land a punch on Richard Fox, knocking him out and winning the match in the 1st Round in under 3 minutes. Takamura knocked him out in 2:47 of the first round. Chaos Arc After his title defence, Takamura heads to Nekota Ginpachi's place. While playing Nekota's board game, they discuss Mashiba Ryō vs Sawamura Ryūhei upcoming JBC JR Lightweight Title match. They decide to return to Tokyo in order to see it, despite the fact a blizzard is happening outside. Seiken Arc Takamura takes part in a baseball game with Kimura, Aoki, Itagaki, and Ippo. Winner Takes All Arc Operation World Domination Arc Fist of a King After thinking about himself being the only one not having a signature move,(with an animal in the name) he decides to study a variety of animals, and his decision stops on the beetle in which he utilizes the way they attack by flipping someone over. For possible animal idea's to find the "Fist of a King", Takamura went to the Zoo, traveled crossed rivers, fields, and headed deep into the mountains, where he found it - The Kabuto Beetle. Takamura's new punch that he came up with is the Beetle's Uppercut, where he plans to show case it the match against Rickey Mouse. Prior to the match, Takamura enters the rings wearing a giant Kabuto Beetle Outfit with his two WBC Champion Belts around his waist. Rickey and his coach thinks Takamura is looking down on them, and not taking this match seriously. As Takamura gets into the ring, the horn on his outfit breaks, where the crowd thinks he looks like a cockroach instead. Rickey Mouse vs Takamura Mamoru As the match starts, Takamura starts to throw the Beetle Punch from the very begin, but Ricky Mouse is able to dodge it. Rickey is shocked at how much power is behind the punch, where if he would hit him, his face would be torn off. Takamura continues to throw the punch over and over again, but Ricky Mouse is able to dodge it over and over again. Kamogawa thinks Takamura's Beetle Punch is a full telegraph punch, and there is no way something like that would be able to land it in a World title match. Rickey Mouse got Takamura's punch memorized and is planning to throw a counter the next time he throws it, but when he throws he didn't step in far enough and Takamura is able to dodge it. Takamura continues to throw the Beetle Uppercut, more and more. Takamura forces Rickey Mouse to the ropes, where Rickey Mouse wants to throw a counter. Rickey Mouse steps in to throw it, but Takamura also steps in for the Beetle Upper cut, where Takamura accidentally hits Rickey with his opposite hand catching Rickey Mouse off guard. Rickey Mouse goes down and is unable to stand again. Takamura is declared the winner. In the interview with Reporters after the match, Takamura mentions that was his original plan. Red Lightning Arc After hearing about Miyata sparring with two opponent's, Takamura tries to spar with 3 opponents in order to prove to Kamogawa that is ready to conqueror his next weightclasses. But during the spar, Takamura gets touched, despite the fact he ended up beating them. His next title defense is decided against Ronald Duck, with Miyata Ichirō vs Randy Boy Junior, and Aoki and Kimura having matches that take place before it. At the Joint Press Conference with Miyata Ichirō and Randy Boy Junior, Takamura and Ronald weren't given time to talk since it was all used up by Mr. Sakaguchi. Prior to the match, Kimura Tatsuya and Aoki Masaru ended up losing their match, setting up a strange atmosphere for the event. When Miyata vs Randy was about to start, Takamura didn't like Miyata's flashy entrance for it, and worried his wouldn't be flashy enough. After Miyata defeated Randy Boy Junior, some of the crowd started to leaving forgetting about Takamura's match because of how impressive Miyata's match was. When Takamura see's the crowd leaving before his match, it makes him angry. Takamura wearing his Kabuto Beetle outfit, enters the ring. Takamura gets more angry, when his entrance isn't flashy like Miyata's Lightning special effect. When Ronald's side see that Takamura is mad, they decided to keep him mad and off balance in order to win the match. Takamura decided to have a flashy win instead, in order to stand out. Before the match starts, Takamura tells Kamogawa Genji, "Get Ready to Leave! I'm gonna show you something that'll blow you away!" Ronald Duck vs Takamura Mamoru In the 9th Round, Takamura's Right Eye is now swollen shut. Ronald Duck has secured a clear point lead. Ronald uses a hit and run strategy, while Takamura continues to throw big swings. Each Big Swing, Takamura continues to come up empty, and the Round ends. Kamogawa starts to mock Takamura, about his "Big Swing" are suppose to blow him away, or his swollen face. Takamura continues to fight angry, and wants to kill Duck in the next Round. Kamogawa tells him fight smart, and he can still salvage this match, but Takamura doesn't want to listen to him. He tells Kamogawa that he won't look cool enough unless he hit him so hard, his head hits the ceiling or he goes through the floor of the ring... Duck's coach thinks they are going to win the match. The 10th Round starts, and Takamura continues to swing big again, in vertical arcs but they don't land. Duck continues to land lefts on Takamura, where the damage is starting to effect Takamura's legs. Duck starts to use his right, and lands it on Takamura when Takamura stopped moving. Duck continues to land punches on Takamura. While Takamura punches, Takamura wonders what is going on. He starts to put the blame on Miyata, but realizes it is Mr. Sakaguchi's fault. Takamura takes a big swing again, but continues to hit nothing but air. Takamura takes a jab to the face, but he manages taps Ducks Forehead with his left, before he lands solid Right Straight on Duck's face. Duck grabs Takamura, before he starts to slide down and falls to the ground. Takamura is declared the winner. The Crowd ends up booing and throwing stuff at Takamura because of his poor performance. While heading into the locker room, Takamura continues to swing his arms, where he unknowingly and accidentally hits Mr. Sakaguchi coming out of the rest room, where he bounces off the wall and hits the ceiling. Blind Step Arc During the Class A Tournament, Takamura watches Kimura, Aoki, and Itagaki win. After Iga Shinobu defeated Katsutaka Imae, Kurita Baron is standing in the corner. When Takamura notices Marron, he mentions its not good and he's got to let Aoki know. Takamura goes to waiting room, and mention "Aoki, look out, that fool packs one hell of a punch." Aoki agrees since it's 4th KO in a row, but Takamura adds,"Pretty Decent? Man, you really don't get anything do you? We're talking about "Iga" and "Kuri" teaming up here. I can't think of anything more painful. (Note "Iga" means "Burrs", so "Igakuri" means "A chestnut with its burrs" Burrs is the very spiny and sharp outside of his shells.) In the Press Conference the day before the match, Peter mentions he will be bring the belt back with him to America. When they ask Takamura about the match, he ends up causing a scene when he flips the table over after learning that Ippo when to eat with out him. Prior to the match, Takamura walked out wearing a badly painted Panda Outfit causing the crowd to boo him and throw stuff at him, which causes Takamura to be a little hostile toward the crowd. Peter remarks that he doesn't want to get KO to a clown in this circus match. Takamura vs Peter Rabbitson In the 11th Round, Takamura been on the offensive since the 1st Round. Takamura's been throwing nothing but Big Power Punches at the opponent, but he always seems to dodge them. Peter shows great dodging skills, when the round end. Peter's trainer mentions that his Passive Aggressive decision to avoid getting KO'd has paid off. They have a slight point advantage in every round. With 1 Round left, as long as he hold out for 3 minutes, he will win. His trainer advises him not to fight. If he fights Takamura there is a chance Takamura could get him. As long as he stays away, he should win it. Peter thinks it might be too passive aggressive, but his trainer tells him not to whine and get greedy, act like a Professional and take the belt. The 12th Round starts, and Takamura continues to throw big power punches, and Rabbitson continues to dodge them. The Crowd starts to complain, thinking Takamura's trying to copy Ippo's match against Kojima and win it with one punch. Takamura become distracted and yell at the crowd, allowing Peter to hit him. Takamura tries to hit Peter again, but hits nothing but air. With One Minute Left in the Round, the crowd thinks Takamura is going to lose. Not happy with how Takamura fought, they start cheering for Peter Rabbitson instead. Cheering catches Peter Rabbitson off guard. Even though he is on enemy turn, they are cheering for him. The cheering starts to go to Rabbit's head, and tries to go in for the kill on Takamura. Instead at the last minute, Takamura lands a KO punch on Peter Rabbitson to win it. Speed Zone Arc After a poor performance against Rabbitson, Takamura head to Mayweather Bar to have a drink. He over hears, Date Eiji, Sendō Takeshi, Mashiba Ryō, Saeki Takuma, and Okita Keigo talk about him. Date (while drinking) asks them why they are angry, but then adds he knows it is because of Takamura. He criticises Takamura's match and his poor performance in it. Date thinks Sendo might be disappointed with it after coming from Osaka for it. Sendo agrees. Okita, Saeki, Mashiba and Kumi decided to complain about Takamura in order to lighten the mood. After Mashiba mentions Takamura's Panda outfit, Kumi is about to agree with him when she noticed it at the bar. They then all notice Takamura sitting there with it. Takamura gets up to start to leave, but he decides to block the exit instead. Date continues to increase the tension by criticizing Takamura, which scares Mashiba, Sendo, Okita, and Mashiba. Mashiba tells Kumi to go out the back exit while he tries to buy time. Kumi tries to get them to stop and not fight, but (drunk) Date tells her to either back them up or be quiet. Date asks Takamura that if he think he can fight with this group (Date, Mashiba, Sendo, Saeki, and Okita) and not expect to come out of it in one piece. They charge at him and end up getting into a bar fight. They end up losing, and Kumi putting bandages on them after the fight. Takamura discover's Aoki's weakness. After Aoki lost to Iga Shinobu, in the corridors of Korakuen Hall, Iga saved Baron from Takamura by grabbing Takamura's arm as he was about to throw a punch. In response, Takamura grabbed his hair and asked him if he was "gonna bark for Kurita" since he trained him. Before leaving, Takamura warned him and Baron that their actions weren't going to stand and that the day would come where they would whine like dogs. Proud Wolf Arc After Sendō Takeshi defeated Ippo in a spar, Takamura mentions to Sendo that Ippo's weaker. But Sendo thinks that he is just stronger. Go to the World Arc Battle of the Beasts Arc The day after Ippo lost to Alfredo Gonzales, Ippo runs into Takamura during his roadwork. As Takamura leaves, Ippo apologises to Takamura for losing since he did commentary for it. Takamura lectures him for not resting, where Kamogawa would kill him if he knew. He adds that Ippo fought hard last night, where he should go home and rest. Ippo expected Takamura to make fun of him, and is suprised he didn't. As he leaves, Takamura makes a pun about not to let it dickpress him too much, which Ippo hears as depress and appreciates him for trying to cheer him up. After healing from his wounds and begin training again, Ippo heads Kamogawa Boxing Gym. While think what to say, Takamura catches him outside and brings forces him inside. Kamogawa Genji and Yagi Haruhiko arrived later, and they learn the doctor gave Ippo the okay. Kamogawa asks Ippo why he lost his matches, and Ippo tells him that he tried his best but in the end, Alfredo was just stronger, and he wasn't good enough. He won't make any exuses over it. Kamogawa is disappointed after hearing it, but mentions it is back to square one, where they have start over from the beginning. Kamogawa tells Ippo he wont have any matches for a while, and he will be assisting Takamura until then. Takamura makes his dickpress joke to him again. He mention he doesn't need any help, but if Ippo is going to follow him to try not to get in his way since his next title fight has been decided. He is having a Unification match for the WBC and WBA titles. Yagi mentions it took a lot to arrange, and they decided to have Sendo and Mashiba before the main event. Everyone is suprised they didn't get someone from the same gym to fight before it, but Takamura said it is natural since everyone is consider a loser, and proceeds to make fun of them while taking off his pants, and rubs it in. The next day, while training, Ippo is following Takamura. During Takamura's break, Ippo mentions after watching his match with Alfredo, that Takamura knew the reason why he lost. He wonders if he has become weak. Takamura tells him that he should know better than anyone. He mentions that he didn't make any excuses to Kamogawa about it. Ippo agrees, but Takamura tells Ippo Kamogawa was hurt. Takamura mentions that Kamogawa wanted Ippo to make an excuse, where he probably get mad and tell him not to be pathetic. Then, he make a sour face and tell him to deal with hit. Ippo still doesn't understand what he is talking about, but Takamura tells him once you accept it, you're done. No matter how small a point it is, you need to gripe about it. Ippo thinks that would just make Kamogawa angry. Takamura agrees that he would be mad, or hit him, but he would be happy too. No matter how unsightly, arrogant, or lame it seems, it keeps you fighting. Ippo still feel he can't make excuses, and feels if he fought him again he would lose since Alfredo was just stronger. Takamura mentions if you admit it, then it's over. for a man to stand up again, he needs one thing, to make excuses. Not making excuses is a sign you had enough and ready to hang it all up. Boxers who keep at it, even though Aoki and Kimura seem like a joke still have that fire inside, even Date should know it. While under the tree that Ippo caught those leaves, Takamura starts remember the based and is impressed with what Ippo has done. He tells Ippo he did good, but not to force himself to keep going. Ippo mentions he wants to keep boxing, but Takamura says he can as a hobby. He adds that since Ippo wanted to be strong, JBC Champion is plenty strong. While marking a line on the ground with his foot, he tells Ippo he can't handle what comes next. He congraduales Ippo for pushing himself to the his limits, but if his motivation is just to see how far he can go, then Ippo should stop while he is ahead. He tells Ippo that the line he made is the World, and not to cross it. He tells Ippo that he should happy that he got to be JBC Champion while treating it like a happy, but don't cross the line with a half assed attitude and give him (Kamogawa) false hope. Ippo still doesn't understand what Takamura is talking about. When Ippo starts to step over the line, Takamura stops him. He warns Ippo that he cross it and he is dead since past that line, that's where only real monsters can survive. If Ippo wants to stay human, he better not cross it. Ippo is shocked, and Takamura leaves him. The next day, Ippo continues to follow Takamura while training, and he has a hard time keeping up with him. Takamura is still angry with Ippo. During Takamura's break, Ippo mentions that Itagaki thought Takamura was in a rush to win World titles. Takamura asks Ippo how many matches he can fight, and mentions that he can probably live till he is 130, where he stays invincilbe. Takamura wonders how much more work he has left before he can take the Heavyweight title. In order to get what he is after, Takamura can't afford to hesitate. Takamura takes off running, and Ippo can't keep up with him. During the Press Conference with Richard Bison, Bison mentions he thought he would be fighting David Eagle for it. He can't wait to take Takamura's belt. Takamura doesn't have anything to say, and he wants to get the fight over with. Prior to his match wit Bison, Mashiba Ryō and Sendō Takeshi were able to win their matches, but Tsuchiya lost his World title match. Takamura enters the rings with wearing a Hawk outfit. After Takamura defeats Richard Bison, he has a victory parade. Seeking Heights Arc Takamura's at Nekota Ginpachi's place chopping wood for mental training. After his meeting with Yamaguchi Tomoko, Takamura realised that even though he is physical limit, temptation can still mess with him after getting distracted by her breasts. After hearing about it, Nekota thinks anyone would have a similar reaction. At dinner, Takamura tells Nekota that he thinks he doesn't get enough respect. They offer him a People's Honor Award, but go back on it. No one attends his parade, his dick gets compared to Ippo's, and not a single good thing happened to him lately. Nekota sympathize with him, and asks him how he likes the food. Takamura enjoys it, and Nekota mentions he added a special ingredient that makes it less gamey. Worried, Takamura wonders if he killed one of the bear cubs, but Nekota mentions it is boar meat. He adds the he got the idea for the special ingrident from gourmet coffee, where they feed coffee beans to animals, and collect the partially digested bean from the crap. Takamura now worried wonders what kind of crap he is talking about, but Nekota doesn't answer. After trying more, he ends up liking it. Takamura returns to Tokyo in time for Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya's comeback matches after losing in the Class A Tournament. Takamura meets Aoki, Kimura, Tomiko, and Team Aoki before the match, where he confronts Tomiko for wearing too much make up. During their matches, he mets The Regular in the restroom. After they win, Takamura watches Iga Shinobu fight Ōshima Sōshi for the JBC Lightweight Title match. When Iga enters, Takamura noted that he is only calm because Marron is with him, where there's probably a lot of trust and reassurance there. Takamura thought that Marron's working the Mind Control Angle, since Marron's got a way with words. He think it's like some kind of symbiotic relationship that brings out Iga's Inner strength. Itagaki mentions a strong between trainer and his fighter, but Takamura thinks it is more like a dog, where Iga's is Marron's hunting dog or lapdog. After Iga wins the match, Aoki wants to challenge the loser. Takamura tells them to let Aoki do whatever he wants as long as it heps him get stronger. In the end, what justifies a boxer's existence is how stronger they are. He tells them that they have no chances of catching him, but they should chase after their own goals with everything they got. After the match, Takamura meets the Regular again sleeping outside of the race track. The Regular mentions he is a gambler, and Takamura discusses with him on what he should do about his gymmates. The Regular mentions that getting attached can cloud his judgement, where he should abandom and be free. Takamura thinks he has a point since they suck, but keep trying, only to end up sucking more. He's not worried about them, but feels they are standing at a crossroad right now. Takamura leaves after giving the Regular an empty can. Later, Takamura watches Ippo spar with Matsuura. During the spar, Ippo shows signs of the new Dempsey Roll. On the roof, Takamura sees Yagi Haruhiko shadow boxing and in a good mood. Takamura makes fun of his poor shadow boxing, and asks what Yagi is happy about. Yagi mentions that the new Dempsey Roll is starting to take shape, and he wonders what it will turn into. He thinks Ippo will return to the ring with New Dempsey Roll and might shock the world. Takamura doesn't care about it, and he tells Yagi to set up a match for him, but not another Middleweight, since he wants to relinquish the belt. He is ready for Super Middleweight, and he plans to win it along with the other weightclasses. He plans to keep on bring in more belts. Yagi tells him it has been hard negotiating, where it is not easy to arrange fights, not to mention it cost a lot of money. As he leaves, Takamura tells Yagi that the gym has him, and it is all it needs. He adds that the should get your hopes up for Ippo since he will just disappoint them all over again. There is always hope, but he doesn't think so in Ippo's case since expecting anything from Ippo at this point is a bad idea. Later on, after Ippo start to perfect the new Dempsey Roll, Ippo meets Takamura shadow boxing on the roof of Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Ippo starts to copying him, but ends up mess up Takamura. Takamura asks Ippo if he is going to make "him" happy and actually going to deliver. Ippo doesn't know what he is talking about, but Takamura adds that he doesn't think Ippo is actually up for it. He tells Ippo if he is not willing to go all the way, then he should n't get people's hopes up. Since the gym has him, Ippo can relax. He is talking about living up to expectations, where he is still on the rise and continue to take them to new never before seen heights. Since Ippo is a small guy, he wonder if he can carry that kind of burden. Ippo doesn't know, but promise to put everything into his next match. Nagumo Ryuji visits Kamogawa to spar with Ippo in order to prepare for his upcoming World title match. After seeing Ippo take a down on him quite easily, and Kamogawa stops the match, Takamura tells Kamogawa that Ippo is broken. He mentions Ippo got KD by Aoki's Frog Punch, he had trouble dodging in his previous spar, where he thought he dodged, but gets nailed anyway. The same thing probably happened in this spar. He mentions Kamogawa should have noticed it too, but Kamogawa doesn't want to hear it. 10 Months in the Making Arc Takamura makes an appearance in this arc. Category:Takamura Mamoru Tabs